Galaxy 437575: What if Luke's plan to Save Solo Failed
by Darth Adipose
Summary: AU: Jabba is all prepared for Luke's plan and kills Luke, Han and Lando accordingly. Leia is spared from the fate of death...but receives a much more horrible fate in return. One-shot. this is my first attempt at a horror fan fic. Happy Halloween


**Summary: Ok I admit this is my first attempt at doing any kind of Horror fanfic. the way I like to go about is to go into detail without going into GRAPHIC DETAIL. there is a two part reason for this. One Horror to me at least is just as much about the atmosphere. The monster you imagine is always scarier than the one you actually see which leads to my 2** **nd** **reason and that being I've seen WAY too many graphic fetish stories on Deviantart and they always leave me more disgusted than scared both when it comes to the imagery, and the quality of the story. Yes Adipose is in my name and so it's a fair hint as to the kind of tropes this account focuses on, but regardless of what main trope or Fetish Fuel you follow, you still have to have a story that's at least readable to a general audience something about it has to have something that's compelling or you just end up with 50 shades of grey or the human centipede and no I have not seen or read either of those stories and I have no desire to.**

 **Ok with that out of the way, why did I do one based on the scenario of Princess Leia staying a slave? Well again two fold reason. One it's something I've tried before but I've always gone too soft out of fear of it turning into a torture fic. Jabba is a monster and even in the best of scenarios there would still be a sense of dread in all of this. Two I just find Jabba's Palace cool and the culture of the Hutts and their goons are ripe with all sorts of Adipose tropes. With that out of the way here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars is not owned but me. Rather it is owned by Disney.**

 _In the vast sea known as the multiverse, parallel and alternate timelines are as numerous as the stars of a single sky. Some are nearly identical to the Star Wars timeline you know. Others are vastly different. In some_ _timelines, Anakin never turns to the dark side to become Darth Vader, in other timelines never existed at all._

 _This universe however is odd and dark. For you see in this universe, Luke's plan to save Han Solo failed miserable and the consequences that come from that may not be the ones one would expect. I am the lorekeeper and I explore the different worlds of the vast multiverse and I thought maybe for this month of ghost, goblins and the feeling of unshakable dread one might enjoy the tale of this rather odd parallel reality. Be warned For Jabba is only merciful from a certain point of view._

They say the darkest night comes before the dawn, but for Former princess Leia Organa the brightest dawn would be little more than a twisted silver lining. She started the greatest of the great, born a daughter of a war hero and adopted into one of the galaxy's most renowned families. Adversity was not something that was new to her, after all she had literally witnessed the entire genocide of her planet in a single blow, and she had survived the torture of imperial interrogation droids for weeks at a time. Something or rather someone finally broke her. It wasn't a sith lord, a military general or even an imperial truth serum no it was something much worse. It was Jabba the hutt.

Everything fell apart so quickly to the point that all she could do was blankly stare at the events that unfolded before her. Luke had figured that the crime lord's arrogance would be his weakness and so would treat Luke as he would any other pest, but when the cage came up, there was no rancor to be had nor Nexu or even an Acklay. No instead it was one of Vader's Dark assassins armed with two crimson blades, a crimson cloak and a face that was pale and lifeless like that of a droid. Luke had fought back as hard as he could but was soon over with a lightsaber to the throat.

Han in anger tried to kill the assassin with his quick draw but he too met his end at the end of a lightsaber. Chewie also fought back but was brutally knocked unconscious with a shock pike. When Lando was disguise got blown his throat was cut by a virboknife by one of the guards, and Leia once the leader of the alliance, one who would not hesitate to fall on the sword for her friends, could do nothing but watch chained to the throne of Jabba the hutt while her friends fell one by one.

Her resistance to Jabba was strong. She'd refuse to do anything the hutt had asked for her and would only do the bare minimum she needed to survive. Sleeping on the floor was no issue in fact in many ways it had been way more comfortable than the death star cots.

Thing was however Jabba was different from the empire in one major way. She had leverage against the empire. Being the leader of the alliance she had information vital information that they needed, tactics, bases, sympathizers, all information they could not afford to lose. Jabba however had no such stake, He cared not for Republic vs Empire politics and he would profit regardless of who won or how long they fought. The idea of breaking a prim and proper and building her into something of his own image was too juicy of an opportunity to pass up and he had several different references he was willing to work with one being his prized slave, another former princess named Yarna d'al' Gargan.

He started with her mind through a vile cocktail of shocks and a spice called Glitteryll designed to erase the memories of its user. At first she tried to resist, but little by little as she was given stronger and stronger does of the cocktail the memories began to fade. Family friends caused one by one that all began to fade and the thing that had always stayed in her mind was the war, the destruction of Alderaan the fight against the empire, but soon even that began to fade.

Spice was not the only thing that Jabba would use. He did not want an unthinking shell of a princess as a slave and so he would have surgeons alter her mind to give her new memories to replace the old ones. Her story had been completely rewritten. No longer was she the former princess of Alderaan who in memory of a fallen republic fought against a evil empire. Rather No instead she had been sold into slavery as a small child the life being in Jabba's "Care" being the only thing she knew. Her fighting patriot spirit was removed now replace with a strong loyalty to the Hutt Crime lord. For safe measure the hutt also had her voice box removed.

Then he had her physical appearance changed. He had the surgeons use genetic alternation and cybernetics to make her taller and stronger. He would use Engspice to give her an appetite and girth more fitting of that of a hutt. With no shred of the former mind that was once Princess Leia left to resist, Jabba soon succeeded in flying colors. Soon in a matter of months, the small petite princess was completely an unrecognizably gone now replace with a hulking brute of a woman that stood at an astounding 2.03 meters with a girth of 261 kilograms. He even gave her the name of Nal Hutta which in Huttese meant "glorious jewel.

This name showed in her costume changes, as Nal Hutta grew to her eventual size so did her dancing outfit to fit her body. While her costume kept the same design overall the hutt had it become more flashy and extravagant. By the time Nal Hutta became in full form she was dressed in a bejeweled Brassiere of platinum and diamonds with a skirt of Scarlet dressed bedazzled with al l kinds of precious jewels. Bracelets of gold and sapphire also wrapped around her thick arms that would gristle as she danced and changed wrapped around her equally burly neck. What Jabba had the most fun with however was the makeup and hair. Jabba had found out that while she was not the princess of Alderaan by blood she was the blood of a former queen of Naboo and whether out of a way to show his dominance or out of some kind of sick joke he had his new dancer clad in the makeup style and headdress of the monarchy with his own twist. Her crown was bedazzled resembling the fans of a peacock and she had thick white makeup with black lipstick, heavy eyeshadow and spiraling swirls on her cheeks and to add further insult she even had her own "Scar of Remembrance."

The dancer soon became a hit amongst the patrons of the palace and every night she would dance and not only did she do so willingly, she also enjoyed. The hutt also found that her size and strength has some advantages as an enforcer. Had anyone decided to become unruly or double cross him, he would have Nal Hutta grab them by the throat lift them by one hand and crush their windpipe. Boba Fett who had discovered his own secrets about the princess could not help but see the strong resemblance between Nal Hutta's show of brute strength and Darth Vader's.

Soon she became friends with nearly everyone in the place even Chewie who had been kept as a slave was still loyal to her though only he knew whether it was because of Nal Hutta or out of a faded hope that there was still a part of Leia still in there. Boba was the last to befriend her. The idea of brainwashing was something that gave him the creeps and he did not want to do anything to disrespect the princess whom while he didn't like he did come to respect.

Eventually though even he accepted that the former princess was all but dead and gone and the two grew quite found of each other the bounty hunter liking her hardiness and the dancer loving his style. Sometimes after Nal Hutta completed her performance the two would flirt. Soon Jabba began loved his creation not only as a prize but as his own child.

Fortuna grew Jealous as the dancer gained more renown and feared that she may replace him, but when he failed to kill her, Jabba in a rage had him "Enlighted" as B'omarr Monks called it. He would be fated to scream in the halls of Jabba's dungeons for eternity with Nal Hutta becoming his replacement.

a lingering part of Leia may have stayed for a time but as Nal Hutta grew in the ranks and became more dominate any vintage of her former life had all but disappeared her body and mind and even soul becoming little more than a vessel for Jabba's "Daughter"

 _fate in all its darkness would play one last cruel joke one the princess Leia that all but now didn't exist. For you see. The Assassin that had killed Luke had been a clone of Vader's former apprentice and while the dark lord believed the clone he had created was stable it was anything but. The ravages of disease ate at its body and mind and it died shortly after killing Vader's son. The Dark lord realizing he had lost everything finally broke chocking his master and sending them both to their deaths in the shadowy abyss of Vader's flagship. With the death of the emperor the empire soon fell and a New Republic would be built, one that would not remember the princess or her friends who had sacrificed so much for the cause._

 _From a certain point of view this reality is bittersweet and in many ways it could have ended much worse, Nal Hutta would become the heir to Jabba's kingdom and fortune with Boba eventually taking her as his bride and the New Republic would grow to be as prosperous, mighty, and long lived as the Old republic that existed during the time of the ancient sith but while these two may find happiness and the galaxy may once again discover the liberty of the republic, one who sees all will always be haunted by the final scream of the lost and broken princess that existed within the sub conscience of Jabba's daughter before she disappeared into the void of nothingness forever. Happy Halloween_

 **A/N: Welp This was my first attempt at a horror fanfic. I hope I did a good job. Don't forget to read and review. Happy Halloween.**


End file.
